Lust
by katkah
Summary: In the hundreth year war, the seventh was born. And din't have a life to envy him.


Hmm.

What to say about me. How to start?

Maybe by the fact I've always been a beast by nature.

Second fact;

People usually cast aside beasts... so it is hard for us to fit in. Mostly when you're born before the Middle Ages, in ages of real _chastity_, and you're born as someone of the opposite qualities.

I spent my childhood and human life in France.

France! I can't say I liked the old times, but I always loved the country, language and people. They've been always _so_ easy to drag along to lust.

But I blabber now.

I wasn't from the nobles, but we had quite good position among them, so I grew up well-behaved (or at least on the outside) and... I went to a good school since I was little.

Good as for who, I'd say. It was a so-called church-school.

I've been the one that made the most mischief there since probably always. Other boys often joked I'm dragging others to hell, but still helped me. Who from the young one's wouldn't want a bit fun, heh!

I can't say I felt very different from them when I was still little... no unusual things on my appearance. Casual black hair and dark eyes. Although people said I look like an angel. What a irony!

Differences came when I was around eleven, on the brink of puberty.

It started off quite innocently; one of my mother's friends was pregnant. By coincidence her older son was my classmate.

I heard the other ones wonder about it quietly after school, as not to let teachers hear them.

When I heard the theories, I just had to laugh them full to the face, and started to tell, what was it all about-

Where did it came from?

I'm born Lust, afterall. Who'd know better?

Their faces were worth it.

When I mentioned there's no need for love there, they looked up behind me-

I was obviously too stupid to shut up, but then looked behind as well- the teacher.

I couldn't sit for _four_ _hours_ straight, no kidding. They also called parents to school.

If only someone heard the argument! Teachers blamed parents, parents teachers (about where I knew it from) and between it -probably at the worst possible moment- I innocently stated I knew all by myself, nobody told me. What a row!

Thank God, devil, or who-knows-who helped that nobody examined my eyes – the pinkish red shade they gained.

Thanks, thanks that they were so dark!

For a while, I've been the punching bag for teachers, but since I've been from a quite important family there, they stopped not log after. Fortunately for me.

Still, the real thing only started here.

Nothing comes from day to day, so didn't my change. It went on as I grew up, but the biggest was when parents hired a new maid.

To be truthful I never really paid much attention to her as a person. Maybe it's a pity, since she helped me so much (without even knowing, heh). And maybe not. She'd probably have a heart attack anyway if she knew, who she slept with.

I don't want to boast; but girls and women turning when I went by was a casual sight from then. And as I was older, they did it more and more often.

Father was really proud of me... mother was worried.

But I held back, not giving in to instinct on every corner. Although, it was really tempting. Every. Single. Time. It took a great deal of self-preservation to not jump after every female that went by; even males, sometimes (but I didn't prefer them, never).

Why I held back? Well, only for the sake of the family reputation; I didn't want people to say ,those had a demon in the family'.

I didn't escape it either way...

When I was seventeen, my parents died in a some kind of fight. I've been born in the time of the hundred year war, no surprise; still, it changed my behavior completely.

Holding back? Chastity? What is that?

People started to whisper about me, especially peasants – about how cruel and scheming I was, merciless to any girl. One night standard, then I left them, no matter if she wanted more or not. I can't even count how many broken hearts I've got on my account!

In fact, I wiped out a entire family by this...

And I never regretted it... at least not them. Only the reputation it made me, and what it did with me.

And also how it got to the ,upper' ones.

When I've been twenty, they caught me- and since my eye color changed completely into the pinkish red, they had a right to accuse me of being a demon, and the sentence?

Death.

Burning alive.

I plied, cried, turned to anyone I knew- nobody helped me. Not even one human. They rather closed eyes and turned away.

Well they could've see the white wolf jumping out the fire, if they looked, and also know where he ended up – in a nearby lake.

I got out by myself, spilling out all the water. By skin really hurt, but it healed in front of my eyes.

I didn't even turn back- I climbed a tree and sat comfortably to dry off.

Just then I noticed I have something new on me.

For example... a tail. A long, devil, white tail, on the end red. It seemed to live it's own life, it curled around me, touched things, but it was obedient. A curious thing.

And the thing on my head! Feelers, as well white. Or something alike. Later I found out I also have bat wings, but I never used them often.

I didn't have anywhere to go to, it was almost dark, and I was _dead_ tired – so I fell asleep there.

But I woke up early, only to find someone sitting by me.

,,Hard day?"

I groggily sat up, finding a young boy- he could be sixteen or seventeen. Or he looked so.

,,Very hard," I murmured.

,,I bet you'd want some place to rest in, heh?"

,,I wish for nothing more, brother."

That word just slipped out naturally.

He laughed, jumping down the tree and landing on his feet like a cat.

,,Then why don't we go? Until they find us. They wouldn't be happy."

I made a grin.

,,What's your name?"

,,Sloth."

,,And what's mine?"

,,Why don't you guess?" he smiled.

I didn't even have to think.

,,Lust. I can seriously say I'm pleased to meet you."

,,Hah, same!"

,,Now that we're all," I asked, while we walked on. ,,what to do?"

,,Oh, we can stay for a while. We'll decide, once all together."

,,All together," I sighed. ,,that sure took long."

This time he bursted into such a laughter he had to lean against me for support.


End file.
